OBROLAN KELUARGA HIRUMA :P
by riezyoe
Summary: Seperti apa sih keadaan rumah tangga Hiruma dan Mamori? jangan lupa review yak!


Moshi-moshi minna-chan... genki desu ka? Ketemu lagi dengan Yoe si author amatiran *bangga* bosankah? Yah, nama ane mang membosankan yak? Hehehehe

**Eyeshield21** tentu sajo miliknya abang **RIICHIRO INAGAKI** dan abang **YUSUKE MURATA  
**  
Kalau sayo cuma punya ni fic, tentu minjem tokoh-tokoh milik kedua abang sayo yang di atas itu *nunjuk dengan hikmat ke disclaimernya ES21*.

WARNING : OC, OOC (mungkin), abal, geje, n awut-awutan ^^ nekad baca? yawez boleh sajo, asal jangan muak aja ya ma fic sayoo ^^v

Yoe banyak bacot kah? Readers kesal? Yassuudd kalau gitu, Yoe mohon pamit dulu. En silahkan membaca fic abal dari sayo-lagi.

**HAPPY READING minna-chan ^^~**

**-Kediaman Yoichi Hiruma-**

Suasana pagi di kediaman Yoichi Hiruma memang tampak berbeda dengan suasana pagi milik keluarga-keluarga lain. Di rumah ini, kalian tak akan menemui suara teriakan-teriakan anak kecil. Kalian tau kenapa? *nggak tau. Memangnya kenapa?* karena di rumah ini anak dari pasangan Hiruma dan Mamori tak secerewet, sebandel, dan sebawel anak-anak tetangga kalian yang tiap pagi teriak. Sifatnya yang polos dan senyumnya yang manis mirip malaikat -Mamori. Tapi, sifat ayahnya pun tak ketinggalan, sifatnya 99,99 % adalah turunan ayahnya yang setan itu - Hiruma *Yoe ditembak Hiruma*.

"Yori, cepat selesaikan makanmu dan berangkat sekolah!" perintah Mamori pada anak perempuan semata wayangnya yang sekarang sudah duduk dikursi makan (maksud author Yori itu sudah kelas 1 SD) *plak*.

"Iya ibu." jawab Yori sambil memberikan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Yo, suamiku tercinta yang kejam dan licik. Jangan hanya mengelap senjatamu. Itu tidak baik untuk dilihat Yori yang masih kecil. Jangan sampai kau menyebabkan Yori mewarisi sifatmu yang nggak baik itu. Karena aku sebagai ibu tak akan membiarkanya!" celoteh Mamori pada suaminya. Hiruma hanya cuek saja. Dan kemudian meletakan perkakas (baca : senjata) yang baru saja ia lap. Lalu berjalan mendekati istrinya.

"Memangnya kau akan melakukan apa kalau aku mengajarkan bocah sialan anak kita itu hal-hal yang kusukai?" Hiruma memeluk Mamori dari belakang. Sontak membuat Mamori kaget. Mamori tak dapat berbicara-apa karena malu (?) dilihat anaknya.

"i... Itu... Anu..." kata Mamori gugup.

"Ayah, ibu, kalau mau mesra-mesraan nanti saja setelah Yori berangkat sekolah."

"Yori jadi malu sendiri kalau lihat kalian berdua seperti itu.", tambah Yori sambil tetap melahap sarapan di depan matanya.

". . .", Mamori blusing sendiri atas pernyataan Yori yang lebih mirip sindiran itu.

"Ke ke ke, bocah sialan yang pintar. Darimana kau belajar untuk berbicara seperti itu?", tanya Hiruma pada anaknya.

"Tentu saja dari ayah dan ibu yang sama-sama jeniusnya. Karena kalian sama-sama mempunyai gen sebagai orang jenius, makanya aku sebagai keturunan kalian juga menuruni sifat jenius kalian.", jawab Yori panjang lebar yang membuat ibunya-Mamori sweatdroped.

"Ke ke ke. Tak salah kalau ibu sialanmu itu melahirkanmu. Ternyata kau sangat pintar.", puji Hiruma pada putrinya.

"Sudah, Yori. Jangan banyak bicara. Selesaikan saja makanmu. Jangan lupa, minum susumu itu. Jangan dibuang lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin. Karena ibu sudah memergoki mu yang membuang susu ke tempat minumannya Cerberus.", celoteh Mamori.

"Huff~, iya, iya ibu.", jawab Yori lemas. Dia sangat tidak suka kalau dipaksa minum susu. Minuman yang paling ia benci di dunia ini. Katanya sih, karena baunya yang bikin mual, makanya ia tak suka. Minuman keramat. Pikirnya.

"Istri sialan, kau jangan terlalu kejam pada putri sialan kita itu. Kalau kau terlalu memaksa, bisa-bisa si bocah sialan itu lari ke pelukanku. Dan kau tahu kan kalau bocah sialan itu ada dipihakku, aku akan dengan lebih mudah membuat dia melakukan apa yang aku suruh. Apa kau mau itu terjadi? Ke ke ke.", ancam Hiruma kepada istrinya.

"Yo, kau jangan macam-macam! Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!", kata Mamori tidak takut pada ancaman Hiruma.

"Lihat saja nanti. Ke ke ke.", kata Hiruma - lagi.

"Ayah, aku kan sudah jenis. Lalu, kapan aku boleh bawa senjata seperti ayah? Aku pasti akan terlihat lebih keren kalau bawa senjata seperti ayah. Aku tak bisa membayangkan diriku sebagai penerus ayah yang banyak ditakuti orang. Gak sabar.", Hiruma yang mendengar pernyataan Yori itu hanya memperlihatkan barisan gigi runcingnya dan berkata singkat.

Mamori yang mendengarkan pernyataan Yori barusan tampak lemas. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa putri semata wayangnya yang ia banggakan, malah berpihak pada ayahnya si setan tampan itu *plak*.

"Yori, jangan macam-macam. Ibu tak akan pernah mengijinkanmu memegang benda-benda seperti itu. Ingat ya, kalau sampai ibu memergokimu bermain dengan benda itu, ibu akan menghukummu dengan susu 'seember'.", marah Mamori pada putrinya. Mamori bisa berubah menjadi pribadi yang bertolak belakang dengan sifat malaikatnya itu jika masalah sudah menyangkut putri tersayangnya. Bahkan ia tak segan-segan menghukum putrinya jika putrinya berbuat sesuatu diluar batas kewajaran anak seumuranya.

"Aah~ ibu, kejam. Ternyata memang hanya ayah yang dapat mengerti keinginan Yori. Ibu egois dan hanya mementingkan keinginan ibu. Yori kan kesal kalau ibu marah-marah terus sama Yori!", kata Yori sedikit kesal pada ibunya.

"Bu...bukan begitu, Yori. Ibu hanya tidak mau melihatmu tumbuh besar seperti ayahmu yang setan itu!", jelas Mamori sambil nunjuk ke Hiruma. Hiruma hanya mengekeh.

"Walaupun suamimu ini seorang setan. Bukankah dulu yang mengatakan 'aishiteru' duluan adalah kau, istri sialan tercintaku. Ke ke ke.", kata Hiruma menyindir istrinya-Mamori. Mamori hanya bisa lemas karena selalu kalah bicara dari suami tercintanya itu.

'Ujung-ujungnya selalu kalah bicara. Padahal mau mojokin tuh suami setan, pada akhirnya malah aku sendiri yang terpojok. Nasib deh punya suami setan yang tampan dan jenius tapi sangat licik.', keluh Mamori dalam hati. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum sendiri. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

Mamori memandang suami dan buah hatinya bergantian. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya sekarang sudah menyandang status sebagai istri dan ibu dari 1 anak. Meskipun terkadang ia mengeluh akan sifat suami dan putrinya yang tak jauh beda. Tapi dalam hatinya yang terdalam, ia tetap merasa sangat bahagia mempunyai keluarga seperti yang ia miliki sekarang.

'Aku sangat menyayangi kalian berdua.', gumamnya lirih dan hampir tak terdengar.

Tapi itu semua tak berpengaruh pada Hiruma. Telinganya yang runcing itu menandakan pendengaranya sangat tajam.

"Kami juga sangat menyayangimu, ibu sekaligus istri sialanku sayang.", kata Hiruma mengeluarkan seringainya dan tentunya membuat Mamori terkejut.

'Dia dengar rupanya.', kata Mamori dalam hati. Lalu, tak lama kemudian Hiruma melangkah mendekati Mamori. Dan kemudian mengecup bibir Mamori singkat. Mamori terlihat tersenyum senang.

'Terima kasih, suamiku.", ucapnya dalam hati.

"Tuh kan mesra-mesraan lagi. Yori malu tahu ngeliatnya.", kata Yori blushing sendiri (nah lhoh? O.o).

"Hahaha, iya, iya, gomen sayang. Ya sudah, cepat berangkat sana.", kata Mamori sambil memberikan tas Yori.

"Ayo berangkat bocah sialan.", ajak Hiruma sambil menggandeng putrinya menuju mobil.

"Aku berangkat, ibu. Muach~.", pamit Yori sambil mengecup pipi Mamori sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar rumah.

"iya, sayang. Jangan nakal ya? Awas kalau sampai nakal! Susu Yori bakal menanti di rumah.", kata Mamori sambil mencubit ringan pipi Yori dan tersenyum. Yang bersangkutan hanya lemas mendengar kata 'susu'.

"Kami berangkat.", pamit keduanya keluar pintu.

"Eh, Yo!", panggil Mamori sambil menarik tangan Hiruma.

"Ada apa lagi?", tanya Hiruma.

"Hati-hati ya? Jangan ngebut! ", pesan Mamori sambil melempar senyum termanis pada suaminya.

Tch

'Senyum manis seperti biasanya.', kata Hiruma dalam hati.

"Tak akan ada yang berani macam-macam denganku. Jadi, tenang saja Mamori sayang.", kata Hiruma tegas dengan seringainya yang menggoda (?). Dan... sekali lagi mengecup ringan bibir Mamori. Kemudian menuju mobil dan segera meninggalkan rumahnya.

'Mamori? lama sekali dia tak memanggil namaku itu. Sepertinya sejak malam pengantin dulu. Sekitar 6 tahun lalu. Hehehe' kata Mamori senang dan sedikit blushing karena teringat malam pengantinya. Kemudian ia masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya. Dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangganya - kembali.

**SKIP TIME=====**

Hari sudah menunjukan jam 19.15 waktu Jepang. Matahari sang raja siang pun juga sudah digantikan oleh bulan sebagai ratu malam. Tak beda dengan keluarga lainya. Keluarga Hiruma juga menikmati waktu santai mereka saat ini. Sekedar menonton tv, ngobrol bersama, ato bahkan mengajari anak mereka untuk belajar. Meskipun tanpa belajar pun Yori sudah jenius, tapi tetap saja Mamori tak bisa membiarkan putrinya untuk belajar sendiri. Seperti anak yang ditelantarkan saja jika mereka dibiarkan belajar sendiri, pikir Mamori. Saat ini Hiruma, Mamori, dan Yori sedang bersantai di ruang tamu.

"Yori, kalau sudah besar pengen jadi apa? Maksud ibu, cita-cita Yori nanti jika sudah besar?", tanya Mamori membuka obrolan. Hiruma sibuk dengan laptopnya. Sedangkan Yori sedang tiduran di pangkuan Mamori.

Yori bangun dari pangkuan Mamori. Dan menatap ibunya lekat-lekat. Serius.

"Pengen jadi kayak ayah. Menjadi satu-satunya seorang QuarterBack Rugby perempuan yang jenius dan ditakuti banyak orang. Kyaaaa.", jawab Yori semangat ala Monta.

"TIDAK BOLEH!", larang Mamori cepat.

"Eee? Ke...kenapa bu? Kan itu keren? Yori kan bisa terkenal seperti ayah nantinya.", tanya Yori kaget dengan larangan ibunya dan berusaha membujuk ibunya agar direstui *emangnya nikah, apa?*.

"Sekali tidak boleh! Tetap tidak boleh! Yori jangan coba-coba membantah ibu, ya?", kata Mamori tegas.

"Ke ke ke. Kau itu kenapa istri sialan? Itu adalah cita-cita yang bagus dari putri sialanmu. Dan dia bisa menjadi sepertiku juga. Apa mungkin kau takut karena sifatnya yang persis denganku itu akan salah ia pergunakan?kekeke.", sindir Hiruma sambil melirik istrinya dan mengeluarkan seringai khasnya. Tapi tetap pada pekerjaanya, mengetik.

"Sampai kapan pun, jangan harap ibu memperbolehkan Yori mempunyai cita-cita seperti itu! Yori itu perempuan, jadi tidak cocok main Rugby. Kamu itu harus tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang manis, sayang. Jangan seperti ayahmu yang licik itu. Tidak baik!", jelas Mamori sambil memandang putrinya.

Hiruma tidak menghiraukan celoteh Mamori yang sedikit menyindir balik dirinya.

". . .", Yori cemberut.

"Jangan cemberut begitu, sayang. Masih banyak waktu untuk mencari cita-citamu. Atau, Yori sekarang mau ibu ambilkan susu? Sebelum Yori berangkat tidur.", tawar Mamori. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau susu adalah musuh besar putrinya.

"Ih, Yori kan benci sama itu minuman keramat, ibu!", jawab Yori tambah manyun.

"Gomen, sayang. Hehe. Ibu pikun sih. Hehe.", Mamori nyengir sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Yo,", panggil Mamori pada suaminya.

"Apa?", jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Ku dengar Suzuna baru melahirkan. Kapan kita berkunjung kesana?", tanya Mamori.

"Terserahmu saja istri sialan. Yang pasti jangan sekarang. Aku lelah.", jawab Hiruma.

"Ibu, ayah, Kozuki punya adik? Ayo kita kesana!", ajak Yori semangat.

"Iya, sayang. Kalau ayahmu sudah punya waktu senggang, kita kesana.", kata Mamori pada putrinya.

"Saat ini ayahmu sedang sibuk. Jadinya belum bisa kesana.", tambah Mamori.

"Yaaahhh, padahal Yori pengen lihat adiknya Kozuki. Apa kira-adiknya Kozuki semanis kakaknya ya?", kata Yori senang.

"Hahaha. Sudah pasti semanis kakaknya dong, sayang. Namanya juga saudaranya.", kata Mamori.

"Ke ke ke. Anak-anaknya si cebol itu pasti juga cebol nantinya.", ejek Hiruma.

"Yo, jangan bicara seperti itu!"

"Kenapa? Kenyataanya seperti itu kan? Ke ke ke.", kata Hiruma - lagi.

"Ayah, ibu?", panggil Yori.

"Ada apa?", jawab keduanya (baca: Hiruma dan Mamori).

"Lalu, kapan Yori punya adik? Yori kan juga pengen punya adik seperti Kozuki.", tanya Yori polos.

". . .", Mamori blushing sendiri mendengar pertanyaan putrinya.

"I...itu nanti kalau...", kata Mamori terpotong karena Hiruma menyelanya.

"Kalau itu ayah bisa menurutimu saat ini juga, putri sialan kesayangan ayah. Ke ke ke. Ya, kan istriku?", kata Hiruma menggoda istrinya - Mamori. Yang digoda hanya diam saja. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti cabe.

"Asiiikkk. . . Akhirnya Yori bisa punya adik juga. Hore hore hore. Ayah janji kan?", kata Yori super bahagia.

"Ano, sebaiknya Yori cepat ke kamar dan tidur. Besok terlambat.", suruh Mamori.

"Baiklah, Yori tidur dulu.", dia berlari kekamarnya. Tapi berhenti setelah beberapa meter ia berlari. Dan kemudian berbalik lagi.

"Yori sayang ibu. Muach~", Yori memberikan kecupan di pipi Mamori.

"Yori juga sangat sangat sayang ayah. Muach~", sekarang giliran Hiruma.

"Oyasumi, jangan lupa janji ayah tadi ya?", sekarang Yori benar-benar ke kamarnya. Mamori blushing - lagi.

"Apa kau mau sekarang, istriku?", tanya Hiruma dengan senyum menggodanya.

"Kau kan lelah, mending lain kali saja.", hindar Mamori karena sudah overdosis merah wajahnya.

TEK

Hiruma menutup laptopnya. Dan mendekati istrinya. Mamori berdiri dan hendak pergi. Tapi ditarik Hiruma sehingga ia berada dipangkuan Hiruma sekarang.

"Mau kemana, sayang? Aku tidak akan lelah untuk hal satu ini. Ke ke ke.", godanya - lagi.

"Haaah~ terserahmu sajalah.", akhirnya Mamori menyerah. Dan menuruti suaminya.

**Sementara itu...**

"Tapi, bagaimana cara ayah dan ibu membuatkan adik untuk Yori, ya? Apa sama seperti ketika Yori dibuat gitu?", tanya Yori pada dirinya sendiri. Ia sibuk memikirkan hal itu sebelum akhirnya terlelap. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya? Tak perlu author jelaskan, readers sudah tahu kan apa yang mereka lakukan? Ke ke ke. *author mimisan hanya memikirkanya saja* -dibazooka Hiruma *author tepar tak berdaya*-.

**OWARI**

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Kalian suka tidak? *pupi eis*  
Susah banget ngarang nih fic T.T tapi untungnya selesei juga *author terharu* SROTOPP~ *ngusap ingus*. Oya, Yori dan Kozuki cuma OC kok. Namanya juga ngarang semua. Yang ku ambil dari nama orang tua mereka. Yori pinter yak? Masih 6 tahun, tapi bicaranya kadang seperti orang dewasa (author merasa begitu sih). Banyak typo kah? Padahal sudah di edit berulang kali T.T SR0T0PPP *ngusap ingus - lagi * gomen yaaaaaa m(_ _*)m *nunduk ke depan readers* Yasudd, Yoe udah kebanyakan ngoceh nih. Terakhir, arigato buat yang dah baca X3

C.U ^^9 n jangan lupa..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Ya ya ya? *maksa – lagi ^^v


End file.
